<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm A Dick, I'm Addicted (To You) by bernard_greybridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532896">I'm A Dick, I'm Addicted (To You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge'>bernard_greybridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Based on the Addict Music Video, Denial, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in like an hour, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherri had always been described as a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. Her exes used to say that she had a hairpin trigger. When she was alive, her friends used to say she was like a stick of dynamite, hot, loud, and flashy.</p>
<p>However, as an expert demolitionist, she could say that to truly master the art of blowing shit up, one had to know when was the right time to detonate.</p>
<p>So, when her best friend knocked on her door for the first time in their afterlives instead of slamming it open himself and barging in, she put the pin back in the grenade and listened to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(One-sided) Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm A Dick, I'm Addicted (To You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't touched this fandom since the pilot, but I watched Addict and got Feelings then this came out. Also, it's been a while since I've written some nice angst! (IDK if that's a good thing or not, but I digress.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck this. Angel was too tipsy. Or too sober.</p>
<p>The first time Val fucked him, it was against the vanity of his hotel suite. He had offered him a ride home after he watched his performance in 666 Strip Club, saying there was a job opening in Porn Studios and he'd be perfect for the position.</p>
<p>The fucking was Angel's audition. Val wanted to observe him from different angles to see if he was a worthy investment. His pants had been ripped to shreds. His gloves, jacket, and bowtie were haphazardly tossed around the room. Val asked him to keep the skirt on. Angel practically begged him to let him leave on his boots. The other man's lips tasted like tobacco.</p>
<p>Afterwards, the moth demon ordered them a bottle of wine from room service to celebrate. He left after half a glass, saying something about wanting to get the paperwork ready for him.</p>
<p>Angel continued to drink as he dressed himself. The pants were torn apart in a decidedly unsexy fashion, so he ditched them completely. He left the bowtie hanging around his neck, too lazy to fix it. At least the alcohol helped numb the pain in his ass.</p>
<p>Halfway through another sip from his glass, the spider demon caught himself in the mirror and winced. His clothes were rumpled and his fur was dishevelled. His eyes fell to the floor, and he threw the wine glass against the wall, before collapsing at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>Eventually, he wiped away the tears. He had to get out of the hotel suite. He didn't bother changing, he had worn far less in public before. Eventually, his feet found themselves in front of Cherri's rundown apartment. He guessed he was just craving for a higher buzz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherri had always been described as a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. Her exes used to say that she had a hairpin trigger. When she was alive, her friends used to say that she was like a stick of dynamite, hot, loud, and flashy.</p>
<p>However, as an expert demolitionist, she could say that to truly master the art of blowing shit up, one had to know when was the right time to detonate.</p>
<p>So, when her best friend knocked on her front door for the first time in their afterlives instead of slamming it open himself and barging in, the one eyed demon put the pin back in the grenade and she listened to him.</p>
<p>She listened to him as he forced himself to smugly smirk at the ratty walls of her apartment. She listened to him as he routinely teased her about her tacky furniture. She listened to him as his voice cracked when he mentioned meeting Val, one of the Big Names in Hell.</p>
<p>She listened to him as he bragged about getting a huge promotion at work after a successful interview. She listened to him as he asked her to break out the Good Shit for them to celebrate with. She listened to him as he playfully called her a selfish bitch after she lied about having used it all up already.</p>
<p>She listened to him as he asked for a cigarette instead. She listened to him as the taste of tobacco made him grimace, in spite of how he boasted about not having a gag reflex. She listened to him continue to gloat about his big break, as he conspicuously flicked the mostly unsmoked cigarette away.</p>
<p>She listened to him as he subtly asked if he could crash at her place, saying something about being too drunk to walk all the way back home. She listened to him as he nonchalantly asked her for a spare change of clothes, saying something about feeling dirty. She listened to him as he cried himself to a fitful slumber, curled up in a foetal position on her bed, as if trying to make himself smaller.</p>
<p>Cherri had always been described as a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode.</p>
<p>Well, she was done with the waiting.</p>
<p>What was the point of being in Hell if not to watch shit burn?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cry with me on Twitter @berning_bridges~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>